residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil : Operation Underground
This Article is under construction. Please do not edit. Story Erik K. Nyers has waited his entire life for a mission, and now he has the chance. After many years of rigorous training, he is sent to Mexico to cover a gang known as 'The Bandits' that have taken over the town of Yuerto, a remote settlement. They are using the town as a base while the create and enhance both the T and G viruses. It is still unknown where they obtained a sample of the progenitor virus though. After obtaining his mission he was flown to Mexico via private plane. He is dropped off at an abandoned factory where the Organization he set up shop. He is briefed on the situation and the driven closer to Yuerto. He gives his good-bye's to the driver and pulls out his gun, heading into the town. The first thing he noticed was the eerie silence that had spread through the town, and the lack of people. Only when he got to the center of the town did the smell of decay really hit him, and the low shuffling sound began. He had not seen any bodies on the way in, so where had they undead been? He looked around, waiting for an attacker but there was none. Strange. He followed the noises, and after walking to the north west part of town, he spotted the undead. The villagers who had survived where making a last stand in a small building, though they where surrounded, and many of them wounded. Erik took action immediately, taking his handgun and dispatching two of the creatures. This caught the attention of a few other undead, who turned around and began to move towards Erik. He killed them also, and approached the survivors. There where two injured men, one uninjured man, 2 woman and a young boy. He asked the two wounded men how they had been hurt, one said he tripped, the other said he was bitten. Erik sighed and crouched down near the bitten man and spoke with him. "You are infected." He said simply, looking very serious and ready. "You will not live for much longer before you become one of them." He said softly, staring the man down. The man looked afraid, then with a sudden change of heart asked Erik to kill him. "I will, but not infront of your friends here." He said and stood up. "Ok, lets go, we need to get you out of here." He said and so they left the building. Erik takes them just outside of the town and calls for a pick-up. He then leaves the group alone, taking the bitten man inside, who told the group he wanted to stay and help Erik. Erik then kills him with a bullet to the head. After this, his objective changes from finding survivors to sealing off the gates around the town. He seals the front gates, and the goes to the second gate, only to find that it is unlocked by solving a strange puzzle. He goes to the opposite side of town, running into a few undead, and grabs a painted brick. He needs three more pieces to place into a mural next to the gate so the gate will close. He heads back to the first gate, only to run into something he is not prepared for. A G virus carrier. "Shit..." He said simply. It had reached it's 3rd stage as a carrier, having four arms and looking very menacing. He knew his bullets wouldn't work so well so he turned and ran. As he sprinted he jumped through 2 windows and over a crate, and using a small crane holding some cement that had been being used for construction and dropped the large brick on the creatures head, making it unable to move for now. He then turns and begins the search for the second piece. After finding it in a nearby building, he begins searching for the third piece. After encountering his first Shell Heads. After trying out his guns on them, he found that melee combat was much more useful on they're thick layer of shell like skin. After defeating the second shell head, he found the third brick in it's jacket pocket. Now for the last piece, he heads around town, but cannot seem to find it, but as he searches he finds something useful, an Uzi that is wrapped around the body of what used to be a member of 'The Bandits'. He takes the gun. Then he begins to search again, only to run into the damaged G. He fires the Uzi until it runs out of ammunition, and then takes off down a nearby alley. The creature follows him, killing 3 infected in its path. He then runs through the ruins of a building that was to be destroyed. He gets out, and fings the plunger that is connected to the many pieces of tnt in the building. He blows up the building before the G escapes, killing it along with many infected. After searching through the rubble, he finds the last brick though it is somewhat charred. He then takes all four to the gate and places them in the mural next to it. It closes, and now none of the carriers could escape the town. He now turns, needing to find more weapons and the bandits original base of operations. After searching for a long while, he finds the door but needs to solve another puzzle to open it. Afte solving the puzzle he enters the facility, which was once shiny and new, but was now covered in blood, and quite dusty. There are many bodies strown around the base, a few of which are the undead. After searching the labs for a little while he finds a shotgun, an engraved key, and some notes on the work of a Dr. Alless. The work describes her many expiremants with both viruses, and the success of the first T-G1. It also describes the accident that caused the infection and the creation of the Blank Slates. After taking the notes Erik turns and begins to explore once again. After using the engraved key on a door that had a knob with the same engraving, He finds his firstBlank Slate. He kills it rather speedily with the shotgun, then takes the key card that falls from the creatures body. He then leaves and finds room B-41. This is the same room on the key card. As he emters the room, he notices that a nearby cabinet is shaking, and opens it. This is where he meets Dr. Alless for the first time. She comes out screaming and nearly stabs him with a syringe. He calms her down and talks to her, and she explains the whole incedent. He then, tells her to stay hidden until he comes back. He leaves, now looking for the second G and the T-G1 samples. He finds one, but as he leaves he runs into another Blank Slate, that is accompanied by Slate Spawn. He dispatches the Slate spawn then leaves that area. He then runs into the second G. Still Under equipped, he runs, and manages to trap it in a store room. He then goes to the armory but finds it's locked. He looks for the key, and after finding it on the body of a Bandit that was handing upsidown, he opens the armory and grabs the last grenade launcher in the room. He leaves the room only to find the G had escaped. He fights it, and comes out victorius but injured. The 3rd T-G1 sample is on this G. He takes it and returns to Dr. Alless only to find her gone. He leaves the room and searches for her. After following a loud sound he is led into a large green room like place. Here he meets the leader of the Bandits, Derek Koon. After listening to a rant from Derek, he realizes that Alless is tied up across the room, but his attention is grabbed when Derek takes the 4th T-G1 sample and uses it on himself. Before he changes though he starts the facilitys self-destruct sequence. Him and Erik then battle, and Erik comes out the winner. He and Alless escape, and the underground Facility explodes, but Derek T-G1 escapes, and he and Erik battle for a final time. After that, Erik and Alless leave in an Organization copter, Alless saying, "Where are we going?" Erik Saying. "I don't know.." Gameplay Most of the game is played like the original Resident Evils, with strange camera angles and the exact same system of aiming and shooting. Though he can only use combat on certain foes and in certain area's of the game. Cutscenes *The first cutscene is the opening sequence, with a brief overview of the mission, showing Erik in the plane that is taking him to Mexico. *The second is him being dropped off by the driver, he begins to talk about his past and live before the Organization. *The third cutscene takes place when you meet the first undead. *The forth is when you meet the surviving villagers. *The fifth cutscene is when Erik meets G for the first time, and the monster comes ruching at him *The Sixth is the death of the first G. *The seventh cutscene is when he finds the underground facility. *The eighth cutscenes is when Erik meets the first Blank Slate. *The ninth cutscene is when Erik Meets Alless and she explains the situation. *The tenth is when Erik meets the second G, he says "Damn I thought there was only one of those ugly son of a bitches..." *The eleventh is when he notices Alless gone. *The twelth is when Erik listens to Derek, then watches his transformation. *The thirteenth cutscene is when they escape the destroyed facility, and T-G1 follows them out. *The final cutscene shows them leaving, then rolls the credits with pictures of Erik childhood, then pictures of the town of Yuerto prospering. *If you wait after the credits, an extra shows a group of people from another village nearing the town, only to find no one there, then many shadows are cast over the people, and they say who's there? The screen then goes black, and the screams of the people can be heard. Category:Games